La théorie de Freud
by la-demoiselle-bleu
Summary: Harry et Ginny s'aiment mais quelque chose rend malheureuse Ginny , elle en veut à Harry mais pourquoi ?


Coucou à tous ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.k Rowling .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ginny courait en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor . Elle pleurait à chaude larmes , elle en avait assez de ces disputes avec son petit-ami Harry. Les disputes du couples devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et les motifs étaient tout sauf des motifs intelligents mais le motif de cette dispute était particulièrement épineux : _L'ex de Harry_ . En effet , Ginny était pas particulièrement jalouse mais on ne peut pas dire ce sujet l'enchanté , son imbécile de frère Ron avait fait l'erreur de demander des nouvelles de la _si jolie Cho_ et la rousse avait explosé de rage au moment du déjeuner à midi , Harry lui avait alors reproché d'être trop jalouse et la jeune Weasley ne put se contenir de lui faire remarquer que c'était quand même son ex petite-amie et que c'était une « rivale » puis elle s'enfui de la grande salle sous les rires moqueurs et les insultes des Serpentards et le regard mauvais d'un Harry rouge de colère de s'être fait afficher devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle.

Ginny était à présent dans le dortoir des Griffondor et tenter de se calmer en respirant penché à la fenêtre du dortoir . Elle en voulait à Harry de ne pas comprendre sa jalousie , celui-ci insinuer que sa jalousie était tout bonnement mal placé et ridicule . _Ridicule,_ce mot faisait rire Ginny , de plus c'était exactement le mot pour qualifier sa relation . Elle se sentait mal d'être jalouse comme cela , elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la relation qu'a eu son Harry avec la Serdaigle là rendait mal au point de faire des crises de nerfs et de jalousie . Après tout elle aussi avait eu des exs , et pas qu'un seul , seulement elle ce n' était pas pareille elle n'avait jamais aimé aucun de ses petits-amis avant Harry , elle sortait avec eux pour _l'oublier _, pour qu'il plaque cette greluche qu'il aimé tant et qu'il sorte enfin avec elle. Harry n'en avait eu qu'une seule avant Ginny et c'était son première amour .

Cho avait été le première amour de Harry est ne dit-on pas que l'on oublie jamais notre première amour ? Il l'avait aimé passionnément et l'avait regardé longuement , Ginny se souvenait bien du bal de noël pour sa troisième année. Ce bal avait été horrible d'après elle, Harry n'avait cesser d'observer la chinoise toute la soirée , le cœur de Ginny se serra quand elle se rappela le regard pleins de désire de Harry envers la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais .

Ginny n'était pas ce qu'on appelé « une langue de vipère ».Elle ne passait pas en règle générale son temps à critiquer les autres filles , elle préféré s'isoler plutôt près du lac seule pour écrire .Oui , elle serait fière d'elle si elle son esprit malveillant ne s'éveiller pas quand on prononcé le mot « Cho » , des que Hermione était en sa compagnie elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se déchainer sur la pauvre asiatique , mettant l'accent sur les défauts de Cho Chang , inventant mêmes des histoires fausses sous le regard inquiet du rat de bibliothèque, elle voulait lui faire payer . Ginny aurait sans doute été ami avec Cho si celle-ci n'avait pas eu de lien avec Harry . Dès que Ginny voyait la brune dans les couloirs avec ses amies , elle éprouvait un malin plaisir à détailler celle-ci afin de tenter d'apercevoir les moindres de ses défauts qu'elle n'aurait pas encore vue . Elle en revêt même la nuit , elle faisait des cauchemars et en pleurait ensuite . Cette fille l'obsédé, c'était son _obsession. _Elle ragé de ses moindres bonheur et jouissait de ses moindres malheurs.

Ginny était très belle avec ses cheveux roux et son regard bleu, de plus son caractère de feu lui apportait une certaine popularité auprès des garçons. Mais malgré tout elle aurait préféré être ce qu'il préféré lui … des longs cheveux noirs des yeux noir , une peau blanche comme le lait et des origines asiatiques . Elle avait mal mais elle savait que dans ce château elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de sa jalousie obsessionnel.

Peut-être Harry avait vécu cela à l'encontre de Dean Thomas … ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle espéré sortir de ce cercle vicieux qui la faisait elle et Harry..

* * *

Voilà ! c'est un chapitre unique , cette histoire décris la théorie de Freud « la jalousie délirante » ^^

J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes !

Bisous

Reviews please !


End file.
